The field of the present invention is water cooling systems for motorcycles and particularly of the type employing a rear mounted engine in a rear body.
Motorcycles in general and particularly smaller motorcycles of the motor scooter type have typically employed air-cooled engines because of the premium on weight and compactness of the vehicle. However, improved combustion and more uniform cooling is available through the use of water-cooled engine cooling systems.
In employing water cooling systems, attention must be directed to the creation of heat by the radiator. Thus, it is advantageous for high efficiency cooling to avoid having the heated exhaust air from the radiator passed directly to the engine. By the same token, separate ducting and remote locations of the radiator to avoid radiator exhaust heating of the engine detract from the compactness of the design so necessary in small motorcycles for low profile, low weight and aesthetic appearance.